RMS-106 Hizack
The RMS-106 Hizack (aka Hi-Zack) is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit. Based on the mobile suit line of the MS-06 Zaku II, the Hizack was a mass production suit used by the Titans and EFSF in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The mass produced Mobile Suit of the Titan Forces, as well as the Earth Federation, the Hizack was a vast improvement over the Zaku II, used by the Principality of Zeon. Although the Titan Forces were assigned to wipe out the remaining bits of the Zeon forces, the Titan Hizack uses the same dark green color scheme (The Earth Forces had used a dark blue color for theirs). The Hizack is most often equipped with an out of date Zaku-series 120mm machine gun, as well as beam sabers or heat hawks. Hizacks are also sometimes equipped with a beam rifle, but its fairly low tolerance for beam weapons due to low energy output means it can only carry one at a time. Hizacks may also be equipped with missile pods instead of the hand thrown grenades of previous Zakus. The Hizack also has been outfitted with titanium armor, backed by a ceramic composite, and it has a higher output generator than that of a Zaku. Hizacks are faster and more agile than its predecessors, and is easily controlled by its pilot. Armaments ;*Heat Hawk :The Hizack was given a heat hawk similar to the one used by the famous MS-06 Zaku II. Although the Hizack would normally use a beam saber, it would have to use this if it was using a beam rifle due to it's low-output generator. ;*Beam Saber :The Hizack was given a beam saber as a close combat weapon. However, it couldn't use it in conjunction with its beam rifle due to having a low-output generator. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :The Hizack has a pair of 3-tube missile pods mounted on each side of its hips. These would be used for long to mid-range bombardment. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle : This beam rifle is the same as the one used by the Marasai. ;*Shield ;*120mm Machine Gun : A recreation of the original Zaku II's machine gun. ;*Shoulder Shield : A recreation of the original Zaku II's shoulder shield, although it can defend against limited beam attacks it can;t survive a sustained barrage for long. History Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam The RMS-106 Hizack is the first mass production mobile suit brought into the world by Anaheim Electronics. Its external appearance resembles that of the famous Zaku II series used by the old Principality of Zeon forces, and this design could only have been created by Anaheim, which has absorbed the Zeonic Company which was once Zeon's major mobile suit maker. Zeonic's development know-how is incorporated in the machine's inner construction as well as its outward appearance, giving it the same high operating reliability and ease of production as the Zaku II. Naturally, it can use beam weapons, and it's the first mass production machine to include a linear seat and panoramic monitor as standard equipment. Hizack mobile suits served as one of the three main mobile suit models that filled the Earth Federation forces' ranks from 0084-0087, along side the RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II and RMS-117 Galbaldy β, and was the primary mainstay mobile suit of the Titans organization until the RMS-108 Marasai was introduced. As the main unit of the Titans the Hizack was used in many missions to eradicate anti-Federation dissidents. By 0087 the Hizack was primarily pitted against the AEUG and Karaba organizations, however time and again it was proven that the rebel pilots and machines were simply superior to the Hizack. In the same year, the Hizack began being phased out as the Titans were supplied with newer machine developed by the Earth Federation, Anaheim Electronics, and their own research teams. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ The Hizack was originally built and operated by the Earth Federation Forces, but the invasion of Earth by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War resulted in several of these units being captured by the enemy. Though it is likely that some Earth Federation combat units possessed Hizacks they were no longer one of the Federation's primary mobile suits, having been replaced by the RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II, RGM-86R GM III, and MSA-003 Nemo. It is likely that use of the Hizack ceased because of its association with the Titans. Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack By U.C. 0093, the Hizack had been almost completely phased out and, as such, was either being used for scrap or for private purposes. One of these variants was the RMS-116H Hobby Hizack, a civilian use variant. Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn In U.C. 0096, during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, the outdated Hizack is still used by both "The Sleeves" and the Republic of Zeon. Variants ;*MS-106B Hizack-B ;*MS-106D Hizack-D ;*YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type ;*YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 [Bigwig] ;*RMS-106C Hizack Cannon ;*RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad) ;*RMS-106CS Hizack Custom ;*RMS-116H Hobby Hizack ;*RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" ;*RX-106E Hi-Zack (Vanargand) Picture Gallery Republic of Zeon colors (Gundam Unicorn novel).jpg|Republic of Zeon colors (Gundam Unicorn novel) RMS-106 Hizack.jpg srwhotnews_den1010_p121.jpg 10011964.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RMS-106 Hi-zack - Boxart Hizack boxart.jpg|RMS-106 Hi-Zack HG 1302190933YfyRG6Ma.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack - Lineart 1302190966CEAnNxWO.jpg 150px-RMS-106_Hi-Zack.jpg|SD RMS-106 Hizack as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars LO-ZACK.jpeg|RMS-006 Lo-Zack Hizack.jpg Notes & Trivia References RMS-106 Hizack - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RMS-106 Hizack on MAHQ.net ja:RMS-106_ハイザック